A bit of a twist (Being Reworked)
by theme-revolutionist
Summary: This story takes place in the magical community is trying to immerse better within the muggle population but not all confrontations end up in a favorable ending at first glance but with time they end up benefiting the muggles in a way they didn't imagine.


*author's note: I didn't really know how I wanted Ron's character to appear as so he is not really defined in this chapter*

As Rose was putting on my backpack my mom was pacing back and forth

"Are you sure want to do this honey?" said Hermione

"Yes, mum, stop being nervous, it's just school." Rose said with a hint of laughter.

"Except that it's a muggle school," said her mother as she walked up to her and adjusted her glasses so they were straight.

"You always seem to be so promuggle… So what are so you so nervous for?" I said with a big smile.

" I know, but you are right, I shouldn't be so uptight like i am right now; I am just nervous of what the muggles will do to a witch," said Hermione

"They won't even know that I am a witch, right?" Rose replied.

"You're right, now go double check that you packed everything you need for today and wait for your dad to wake up," said Hermione.

"You worry too much," said Rose smiling before hugging her mom.

Rose sits down at the table, as she goes searching her bag and checking it starts to think about her life lately, but it is not like there is very much going on since it's about mid september and the rest of the family that isn't adults is attending hogwarts and school has already started over there.

She hated staying home with just mom and dad sometimes but today that is going to change, Rose was eager for knowledge she craved it more than anything. Rose was mentally ready to just explode with all the excitement that she had.

"Since my brothers are trying their best I better make them proud and head off to school," Rose says out loud to herself.

She extends her body to just barely reach the journals and drag them across the table but overextended and makes the chair tip over.

The chair hits the floor with a loud bang and one of the legs break.

Rose gets up and then slowly look up to mom while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hahahaha"

"Shhhhhhh your dad is still sleeping" said her mother as she grabbed her eegss from the pan on the stove.

"Mom could you say that spell that you use to fix things?" Said Rose with her hand behind her head.

"I would but why I do that when you will be learning how to fix it with your own two hands?" said Hermione with a smirk.

"Well it must be nearly time to go if you two can't do anything but joke at each other.

"Yeah we got like 5 minutes until we have to leave and head to the meet up place.

"Oh here is your omelette to go" said rose as she handed him his breakfast.

Her mom hugs Rose from behind and hands her a pencil pouch.

"Go show those muggles, just how well I homeschooled you!" Shout Hermione, "also, remember your father will be wake up soon to take you to go so make sure you don't forget anything."

"I know mom, I not going to forget anything," said Rose in a playful voice.

She grabbed her bag and touch her father's arm then they Apparate to a meeting room inside ministry.

The door in front of them opens, "Oh, looks like you managed to get here alright," said a woman with a smile.

The woman behind her still seemed to be staring for them just magically appearing out of nowhere.

The woman motions to the table where the woman was sitting.

The woman that was from the school pulled out a packet and started to read off its contents.

"So Rose I will direct you from the school here every morning is that correct," ask the woman as she turned to Ron.

He nods.

"So I will be having you start out in my 5th grade class. However, after you took the test to see if you qualified for our school we changed our curriculum a bit, so i included the notes for this week so you can be up to speed since you missed out the first two weeks of school."

Rose nods as she starts to realise what expectations that a public school actually has.

"Well that's about it one my end at this point. Do you have any questions?" said the woman as she look off her papers.

"She is a bit shy, to warn you but besides that nothing else," says Ron with a warming smile.

"There is nothing wrong with that," replied the woman with a big smile.

The woman looks down at her watch," oh dear, we better get going or you are going to be late on your first day!" Shouted the woman in a bit of panic.

Ron waves his daughter off and disappears in a second.

They quickly walk out of the building to a car that pulls up to them.

They took a right and starting walking to a nearby bus pick up. It was a bus that was heading downtown.

Without a sound they board the bus.

Rose could already feel the tension that was building up between them due to their differences in magical status

After a long 30 minute bus ride they arrive in at a stop to the left of the school.

"Come on, we have to hurry I have to get to the classroom.

They walk down the hallway for a bit, then some lockers appear to fill the walls.

"This is your locker and also here is your schedule, also school starts in twenty minutes don't be late," said the lady before walking away.

*Author's Note: Sorry for being away for so long, but for now I am back :D . So get ready to enjoy my story oh how Rose will deal with the struggles of dealing with modern issues in public schools these days.


End file.
